Kingdom of Hope
by BunchOfSparkles
Summary: Univers Alternatif mais personnages de l'anime uniquement. Pas de OC. Dans un monde futuriste à moitié dévasté où peu d'enfants atteignent leur premier anniversaire, trahisons, jeunes aux supers pouvoirs et machinations diverses s'affrontent.
1. Chapter 1

Premièrement, **Beyblade** ne m'appartient pas. Et heureusement. Ensuite, il faut savoir que cette fanfiction ne comportera pas de personnages inventés parce que Beyblade offre déjà pas mal de possibilités avec toutes les différentes équipes existantes dans l'anime. Si jamais vous voulez du yaoi, yuri ou juste des couples hétéros, sachez que je ne prévois pas spécialement de mettre les gens ensemble pour l'instant. Il faut pourtant savoir que j'aime autant les trois 'types' de couples donc si vous en avez un que vous voulez voir, demandez moi (sauf pour le Takao/Hitomi parce que ces deux là sont frère et sœur ici, navrée). Kai, Takao et les deux autres compères apparaîtront sans doute dans un ou deux chapitres, le temps que je puisse trouver comment bien les placer dans l'histoire.

En ce qui concerne le choix des personnages, je voulais tester une dynamique différente et un brin originale, ce qui m'a fait mettre ces quatre là dans la même équipe. Et si vous trouvez que les caractères ne sont pas assez proches de ceux de leur équivalent dans l'anime, sachez que ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une esquisse de l'histoire et que je compte bien tout travailler en profondeur par la suite.

Je n'ai pas fait de fic depuis quelque chose comme trois ans, donc je suis rouillée, mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, avez une question ou que vous voulez juste me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai fait, n'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Oh, Yuriy = Tala. J'avais oublié de le mentionner. Et Mao = Mariah. Je me sers des noms originaux.

* * *

**2167 – Moscou**

Un an qu'il travaillait avec cette bande d'abrutis. Oh, ce n'était pas si mal comme job. Après tout, le métier n'avait rien d'honnête ni de respectable mais la paye était bonne. Et, c'est tout ce qui importait au jeune homme qui, une cigarette glissée entre ses lèvres, observait ses 'camarades' s'entraîner. Tout ceci avait commencé cinquante ans plus tôt, alors que la planète ne faisait que dépérir. Les pluies acides avaient commencé à tout détruire sur leur passage et les catastrophes naturelles n'avaient fait que s'accumuler encore et encore sur un monde qui avait pourtant déjà assez souffert. Des pays entiers avaient été détruits, ou bien dévastés. Comme l'Islande, rayée de la carte après avoir été submergée par des vagues géantes. On avait bien tenté d'arranger la situation, mais rien à faire. La Terre pleurait depuis trop longtemps pour que l'on puisse revenir en arrière. C'est alors que, il y a vingt ans, les premières naissances d'enfants 'anormaux' commencèrent. Certains possédaient des déformations physiques importantes, d'autres des retards mentaux sévères également. Et, la majorité des bébés n'étaient plus viables. Ceux qui vivaient ne le faisaient pas très longtemps en général. Et les rares miraculés étaient traités comme de l'or, gardé sous haute surveillance et, parfois, arrachés à leurs familles, parce qu'ils étaient le seul espoir du monde. Les expériences génétiques sur certains de ces gosses, aussi bien dans les survivants que sur les cadavres, eurent lieu, dans le plus grand secret, dans le but d'isoler le problème et de l'éviter. Sans succès.

Au sein du groupe d'enfants sains, certains se mirent aussi à présenter d'étranges caractéristiques. Des sortes de pouvoirs, souvent incontrôlable et plus que dangereux. Pour certains parents, leur progéniture était monstrueuse et, selon d'autres, c'était un cadeau de la Terre pour essayer d'aider cette dernière. Tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, celui qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans laissa un sourire un brin mauvais se dessiner sur ses traits. Lui avait été engagé dans la voie du crime. Parce qu'en Russie, essayer de s'enrichir était devenu plus important que de rendre service au monde. Il regrettait, de façon sincère, de ne pas avoir connu son pays plus tôt, à l'époque où il était agréable d'y vivre, lorsque les enfants riaient dans les rues de Moscou. Bah, les regrets n'apportaient rien après tout. Celui qui ne portait qu'un débardeur et un vieux jean, même pas de chaussures malgré le froid, s'écarta du mur tout en balançant son mégot dans un coin. Au grand air, sur un terrain vague, les autres membres de son 'équipe' s'entraînaient à tenter de maîtriser des pouvoirs qui les tueraient sans doute un jour ou l'autre.

Notre fumeur, lui-même, savait son espérance de vie terriblement réduite. Cela à cause de ce qu'il nommait sa malédiction. Cette aptitude qu'il possédait à manier la glace et qui l'empêchait de ressentir le froid. Et qui le rendait plus que sensible à la chaleur. Devenu incapable de réguler sa température corporelle, qui était environ à quinze degrés en permanence, il devait toujours faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Aux radiateurs, aux ventilateurs aussi. C'était un calvaire mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Officiellement, le chef de la mauvaise graine devant ses yeux, c'était lui. En réalité, chacun bénéficiait d'une certaine indépendance. Le jeune homme glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux rouges qui lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates. Rah, il allait bientôt devoir les couper. L'heure n'était cependant pas à parler de masse capillaire mais plutôt à soutenir les autres.

-Mystel ! Fais attention à ce que tu fais !

La voix de Yuriy était toujours agressive. Froide mais passionnée, tout comme l'était sa personnalité. L'inverse complet du blondinet à la peau mat sur lequel il venait de crier. Lui partageait son monde entre joie de vivre et calme, selon la situation. Âgé de quinze ans, il maîtrisait de façon plus ou moins correcte son pouvoir. Son don de manier l'eau était pourtant utilisé d'une façon complexe mais artistique, sous forme de tempêtes miniatures et de jets d'eau sublimes qui avaient tendance à distraire leurs adversaires. Ou à arroser ses innocents camarades. Yuriy mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en voyant qui avait été sa victime. Mauvais. Très mauvais.

Le Russe n'eut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour ériger un mur de glace entre Mystel et l'autre garçon. L'attaque fit trembler la structure, mais sans la briser, heureusement. Faisant fondre son œuvre, le plus âgé de la bande s'approcha avant d'approcher leur benjamin et de se baisser à sa hauteur tandis que Mystel, pas plus dérangé que ça retira l'eau des vêtements de son cadet avec son pouvoir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne t'a pas fait mal. Juste arrosé. Plus jamais tu ne feras ce genre de conneries, ok ?

Un hochement de tête. Des paroles en l'air. Yuriy n'avait aucun doute sur l'impossibilité du gosse de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait pendant plus d'une minute. Pour être tout à fait franc, ce môme, il n'en voulait pas dans son équipe, trop imprévisible, trop innocent mais tellement dangereux à la fois. Sans compter que son pouvoir était une sorte de brume ténébreuse qui devenait solide pour détruire les obstacles avant d'entourer ses victimes et de les rendre folles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des coquilles vides incapables de retrouver la moindre envie de vivre. Brooklyn, du haut de ses onze ans, onze ans bordel avait hurlé Yuriy quand on lui avait montré le dossier du petit, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait aux autres. L'enfant semblait capable de s'émerveiller devant n'importe quoi, surtout les animaux, pendant un instant et ensuite, il tuait tout ce qui l'entourait sans la moindre hésitation. Yuriy avait sa petite théorie là-dessus. Quand le môme était encore tout petit, son pouvoir s'était sans doute retourné contre lui et cela lui avait abîmé la cervelle.

-Yuriiiiiy !

Arg. Manquait plus qu'elle. Abandonnant Brooklyn, qui s'était déjà écarté pour aller jouer avec un chat qui traînait parfois dans le coin, le Russe commença à tenter de dégager la chose qui s'était jetée sur son dos, sans grand succès. Heureusement, l'adolescente consentit finalement à laisser son chef respirer et elle s'écarta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mao, si tu pouvais éviter de me tuer.

-Roh, tu es plus solide que ça, voyons !

Jamais il n'aurait accepté de l'avouer, encore moins à voix-haute, mais le seul membre féminin du groupe était un apport précieux à l'équipe. Outre sa bonne humeur, son côté presque maternel avec les deux gosses, elle était forte. Et pas qu'un peu. Capable de déclencher des tremblements de terre de faible intensité, ou de moyenne selon le moment, et, surtout, d'étendre ça sur de longs kilomètres. Agée de dix-sept ans, cette chinoise à la chevelure teinte en rose, était généralement motivée pour se rendre en mission. Certes, elle n'était pas fanatique à l'idée de blesser les autres, mais la Russie avait sauvé son frère, Lee, qui était né avec une déformation importante des poumons. Alors, depuis, elle avait une dette envers le pays de Yuriy. Mystel, lui, était présent parce que sa famille, Indienne, l'avait abandonnée dans un orphelinat alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et c'était Boris, le chef de toute cette petite organisation qui l'avait trouvé. Et Brooklyn… Oh, celui-là, Yuriy ne voulait même pas savoir où il avait été trouvé.

-La pluie ! La pluie !

Les cris de Mystel attirèrent l'attention de Yuriy qui leva la tête vers le ciel. Gros nuages noirs, mauvais ça en effet. Surtout au vu de l'acidité de l'eau dans le coin. Yuriy avait encore des cicatrices sur la main qu'il avait osé tendre sous la masse acide quand il était gosse. Fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui sans doute. Il attrapa Brooklyn par le col de son sweat, avant de le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que le gamin ne cessait de parler de son chat qui allait se faire tuer.

-Mais, tu ne peux pas le laisser dehors. Sinon… Sinon…

-Brook, il a survécu jusque là. Je suis sûre que tu le verras encore demain.

-Mais…

-Mao a raison, maintenant arrête de pleurnicher, bordel !

A peine avaient-ils regagné leurs quartiers que la pluie avait déjà commencé à se déverser sur la ville. Cela était cependant le cadet de leurs soucis. En effet, Mystel arriva vers eux en courant, avec l'air excité d'un gamin à qui on vient d'offrir des tickets pour Disneyland.

-On a une mission !

Le soupir de Mao n'échappa à personne. Une mission un lundi matin, ce n'était pas bien dramatique. Mais un vendredi après-midi, alors qu'on ne pensait qu'au week end… Bah, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois.

-Salle de débriefing, et plus vite que ça ! Une voix hurla t-elle dans un haut parleur situé contre un mur.

Chacun se demandait en quoi cela consistait, cette fois. Vol ? Assassinat ? Récupération de documents ? Espionnage ?


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade n'est pas à moi.

Et ce second chapitre n'est pas particulièrement passionnant, désolée. Il y aura plus d'action dans le suivant. Et l'on y verra les Bladebreakers à l'aéroport ainsi que les capacités de Takao à avoir des ennuis.

Chaque personnage aura un court résumé sur sa personne en début de chapitre. Cette fois, c'est Brooklyn. Le prochain sera Kai.

* * *

_Brooklyn Kinsgton était un génie. Du haut de ses onze ans, il était capable de trouver une faille dans un plan d'apparence parfait, de faire des sudokus puissance neuf pour se détendre et, plus important encore, il n'échouait jamais. Boris avait vu en ce gamin un potentiel infini pour ses plans. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait immédiatement intégré à son équipe. Malgré les protestations du chef de cette dernière qui avait pointé la jeunesse du gosse comme un frein considérable. Il était vrai que cela avait nécessité une approche un brin différente. Mais, au final, ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude._

La voix du haut-parleur appartenait au planificateur de missions, Bryan. L'on en savait peu sur cet individu si ce n'était qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici à sa majorité et qu'il avait à présent vingt-six ans. Calme et réfléchi, c'était à lui de trouver les couvertures, les moyens de transports et tout ce qui pouvait être utile au bon déroulement de la mission. Généralement, on déposait une demande de mission sur son bureau et le plan qui allait avec devait être prêt le lendemain. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, comme boulot. Gérer les quatre trouble-fêtes, par contre, l'agaçait un brin. Surtout Ivanov. Ce dernier ne semblait considérer l'autorité acceptable que lorsqu'il était celui qui la dispensait. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il passa la porte, le plus âgé vit tout de suite la lueur d'agacement qui brillait dans son regard cyan. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Bryan laissa échapper un long soupir. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Ce type débarquait, s'asseyait sur son bureau au lieu de prendre une chaise comme tout le monde et il beuglait qu'il voulait le dossier de la mission et plus vite que ça.

-Ivanov.

-Bryan. Alors, où allons-nous cette fois ?

Le fait d'être nommé par son prénom n'était cependant pas un manque de respect puisqu'aucun des gosses n'avait connaissance du nom de famille de leur directeur. Simple question de sécurité. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre, les autres membres entrèrent à leur tour. Mystel était poli quoiqu'un peu dissipé. Ce garçon n'aimait pas être enfermé. C'était un explorateur dans l'âme, qui avait besoin d'être en mouvement. D'ailleurs, la simple idée de partir en mission le mettait toujours en joie. C'est pour cela, sans doute, qu'il se balançait sur sa chaise avec entrain. A ses côtés, Mao affichait un air plus réservé. Il faut dire que la jeune fille n'aimait pas spécialement se faire sucrer son week end. Lors de son temps libre, elle appréciait la lecture et le sport, deux activités qui lui prenaient du temps. Et après une semaine d'entraînement, ne pas en avoir lui semblait un brin injuste.

-Hm…

Le son détourna alors l'attention générale vers Brooklyn qui, à genoux sur le fauteuil de Bryan, ce dernier s'étant levé pour saluer ses arrivants, observait les plans et lisait ce qu'ils devaient faire à toute vitesse. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, le Russe s'était montré peu compréhensif et l'avait viré de sa place sans ménagement. Uniquement pour entendre le gosse citer tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ce qu'il avait rédigé. Pour le coup, Bryan n'avait pas été ravi. Mais il admettait que ce petit rouquin était une aide précieuse. Même si ses pouvoirs forçaient les gens à se méfier de lui. Mystel clamait haut et fort qu'il ne leur ferait jamais de mal mais les autres semblaient un brin moins optimistes.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit changer d'avion là ?

-Pour brouiller les pistes, tu vois, ici il y a des ennemis à nous.

Expliqua Bryan tout en lui désignant un point précis sur une carte. Le gamin afficha une moue ennuyée pour désigner un autre endroit.

-Si on en prend un autre là, on gagne une heure de vol ! Et on a quand même un changement !

La facilité avec lequel il voyait ça alors qu'il n'était dans la pièce que depuis deux minutes était tout simplement déprimante. Cependant, Bryan ne le fit pas remarquer et se contenta de hocher la tête tout en modifiant le plan de vol. Brooklyn lui laissa son fauteuil et il s'écarta pour aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise, l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa concentration. Soupir général. Le môme avait ses grands moments mais le reste du temps…

Mao se leva alors, tout en attrapant les passeports, plus vite tout cela était réglé, plus vite elle allait pouvoir profiter de son week end. Yuriy semblait être du même avis car il choppa les instructions avant d'hocher la tête.

-Mission acceptée. A plus tard, Bryan.

-Bye bye Bry-Bry !

Entre le rire de Mystel, les surnoms stupides de Brooklyn, Mao qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que son alias avait dix-huit ans, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas si vieille bon sang ! Et Yuriy qui semblait se foutre de la gueule de son supérieur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte… Le pauvre chef des opérations ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Mais bon, ils se démerderaient bien, comme les autres fois. En espérant que le bilan financier ne soit pas trop lourd, pour _une_ fois.

-Si vous pouviez faire attention…

Un bruit se fit alors entendre et Mystel, qui venait de tomber de sa chaise, à force de se balancer, se mit à rire aux éclats. Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, gagné. Mais bon, l'on y pouvait rien. Ca, le jeune homme le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il les regarda partir. Au final, ces gamins avaient l'air de jeunes gens parfaitement normaux, avec leurs bêtises et les personnalités. Et c'est ce qui les rendait si efficace. Personne ne se méfiait avec eux. Et puis, lorsque leurs ennemis comprenaient enfin la mascarade, il était trop tard.

-Au fait, on va dans quel pays, cette fois ?

La voix du seul membre féminin du groupe résonna dans le couloir et ce fut le rouquin qui, affichant un grand sourire, donna la réponse.

-Le Japon !

Yuriy grogna. Dieu qu'il détestait les baguettes et le poisson crû.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre trois. Peu passionnant également mais l'on y rencontre les ennemis de nos héros. Une bande de quatre garçons dont l'un semble avoir de gros problème d'organisation. Dans le prochain chapitre : Rencontre et problèmes.

* * *

_Kai Hiwatari venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Enfin, fêter était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'une part de gâteau l'avait accueillie lors de son retour à l'hôtel, posée sur le rebord de sa table de nuit. Il était resté interdit un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le message inscrit sur un bout de papier posé à côté._

**_L'avion décolle à midi. Ne sois pas en retard. _**

**_Ps : Joyeux anniversaire._**

**_T. R. M_**

_T.R.M_. Ses trois compères favoris avaient visiblement réussi à retenir quelque chose. Un beau miracle. Celui qui était mi-Japonais, mi-Russe, jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Il était dix heures trente. Soit juste le temps de se rendre à l'aéroport. Cependant, avant de quitter les lieux, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour déguster son présent. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait dix-huit ans, même si, à ses yeux, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Après tout, qui se souciait encore de vieillir et de dépérir? Vous l'aurez remarqué, Kai n'était pas spécialement un optimiste. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir reposé l'assiette que le regard bleu sombre du jeune homme capta quelque chose sur la table de nuit voisine. En voyant ce que c'était, il soupira, tout en retenant le fin sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses traits. Takao n'apprendrait _jamais_.

Plus ou moins au même moment, à l'aéroport, un adolescent d'environ seize ans essayait d'expliquer à une réceptionniste peu réceptive que son billet était là cinq minutes plus tôt et qu'il n'était sans doute pas loin mais qu'il devait monter dans cet avion absolument. Un peu plus loin, assis sur le sol, un Américain, plus ou moins du même âge, lisait un comic tout en mangeant un sandwich débordant de mayonnaise.

-Maaax ! C'est mort, ils vont pas me laisser passer !

Relevant le nez de sa lecture, le blondinet vit la mine dépitée de son camarade et lui adressa un sourire compatissant, même si il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et que Takao devait vraiment faire des efforts avec ses affaires.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas laissé ton billet à l'hôtel, Ta' ?

-A cent pourcents ! D'toute façon, c'est trop tard pour y retourner. Rah, je vais faire quoi !

Celui qui portait une casquette se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami, avant de lui piquer son casse-croûte. Mais, étant un adolescent en pleine croissance, le pauvre Japonais avait faim en permanence, ce qui n'était pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que cette mission en France l'avait épuisé. Ce pays n'avait pas un fort taux de natalité avant les mutations et il y avait encore moins de gosses ici qu'ailleurs. Ce qui rendait n'importe quelle infiltration terriblement difficile.

-Takao, attrape !

Le goinfre eut tout juste le temps de redonner son sandwich à Max avant d'attraper celui que venait de lui lancer un jeune garçon. Ce dernier possédait une apparence un bien singulière qui attirait les regards sur sa personnes. Entre ses yeux d'une étrange couleur dorée et sa longue chevelure noire qui devait lui arriver aux genoux… D'ailleurs, pour éviter que sa masse capillaire ne le gène trop, l'adolescent y avait noué un ruban rouge au niveau de son cou, histoire de faire une sorte de queue de cheval basse. Mais cela ne résolvait pas spécialement le problème. Qu'importe. Le Chinois, d'une nature calme et douce, vient s'asseoir entre ses deux camarades, réajustant la casquette de Takao avant de tendre un mouchoir à Max pour qu'il puisse essuyer la mayonnaise qui avait coulé sur son pantalon.

-Merci maman !

En les entendant répondre en cœur comme ça, Rei soupira. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il se sentait obligé de veiller un peu sur ces deux là. Le programme_ Imperio_ les avait fait se rencontrer il y avait de cela des années, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants dotés de dons un brin bizarres. Monsieur Dickenson avait été un mentor respectable qui leur avait donné une éducation et une formation en échange de leur coopération pour des missions à travers le monde. Aider la planète, l'Univers. Voilà quel était, de façon officielle, le but de ce qu'ils réalisaient. Récupérer des œuvres d'arts volées avait été leur dernière mission et, comme souvent, ils avaient fait ce qui leur était demandé.

Proches comme des frères, ils en savaient pas mal les uns sur les autres. Takao, par exemple, avait une sœur de quatorze ans, Hitomi, qui était encore dans le programme d'entraînement de leur directeur et qui deviendrait sans doute un agent l'année suivante. Il tardait à l'adolescent de retrouver sa frangine, même si les deux semblaient exprimer leur affection l'un pour l'autre en se tapant dessus et en s'envoyant des piques. Avoir des frères et sœurs était extrêmement rare, à cause du faible pourcentage de chance de survie des fœtus. C'est pour cela que, réalisant sa chance, le garçon prenait grand soin de sa cadette.

Tandis que l'adolescent dévorait son déjeuner, il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir par rapport à son billet manquant. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui manquait. Le quatrième membre de l'équipe était, comme d'habitude, absent. Cela ne comptait plus tellement, à force. En général, Kai apparaissait de façon miraculeuse juste avant le décollage et on le laissait monter de justesse. Alors que l'esprit du garçon à la chevelure sombre divaguait au sujet de leur chef d'équipe, quelque chose apparu dans son champ de vision. Un morceau de papier blanc avec des écritures. On était revenu au papier après avoir réalisé le danger de l'informatique et de la surchauffe que cela provoquait pour la planète. Au final, le monde avait fait un formidable bond en arrière durant les cinquante dernières années et ressemblait à présent plus aux années 2020. Mais là n'était pas la question. Ce qui l'était, c'est comment le billet d'avion de Takao avait réussi à voyager tout seul jusqu'ici.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué. Et je te signale que la prochaine fois, tu iras le chercher toi-même, abruti.

-Kai !

L'intéressé se contenta d'émettre un grognement agacé tout en laissant Takao courir vers la porte d'embarquement, son billet à la main. Il était temps. Le plus vieux de l'équipe prit quelques instants pour faire le point avec Rei tandis que le blondinet rejoignait son meilleur ami.

-Le gâteau était bon ?

-Comestible. Tu as fait des progrès.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les traits du Chinois qui attrapa son sac de voyage. Au début, lui et le Russe s'étaient détestés, sans raison par ailleurs. Mais, petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté leurs différences pour forger une amitié qui se faisait un peu plus solide chaque jour. Tout en marchant, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à bavarder, simplement. Ils se trouvèrent assis juste derrière les deux piles électriques dans l'appareil, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Surtout Kai, qui se plaignait à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir dormir parce que Takao remuait trop sur son siège. Le Japon les attendait. Et avec lui, une nouvelle mission. Celle d'arrêter un groupe de dangereux terroristes qui, d'après leurs sources, comptait s'y rendre pour voler des documents sur un nouveau type d'arme. L'on en savait peu sur ces individus, si ce n'était qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences en ce qui les concernait.


	4. Chapter 4

Prochain chapitre : La mission, enfin! De l'action, vraiment. Rencontre musclée entre les deux groupes.

Pour répondre à la sympathique personne qui m'a laissée une review, j'ai été inscrite sur ce site il y a trois ou quatre ans mais j'avais abandonné les fanfictions.

J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le reste et merci d'avoir commenté, ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

_Venant d'un village reculé situé en Chine, Mao avait vécu dans un univers plus agréable que la majorité des habitants de la Terre. En effet, son petit coin de Paradis avait été bien moins détruit que le reste et le taux de natalité y était resté correct. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs qu'elle possédait un frère aîné. Lee et elle avaient toujours été proches. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune fille s'était lancée dans le projet monté par la Russie en apprenant qu'en échange ils allaient guérir la maladie dont souffrait son frangin depuis sa naissance. Les différentes opérations furent un succès et la jeune fille fut rassurée de savoir son aîné en pleine forme, capable de continuer à vivre._

L'hôtel se trouvait être un bâtiment assez ancien mais résistant à la pluie et, franchement, c'était le plus important. Comme les autres fois, Yuriy ne se gêna pas pour râler copieusement en apprenant qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres réservées à leur nom et que la demoiselle du groupe en avait une pour sa personne alors que les trois garçons devaient s'entasser ensemble. Ce qui semblait, aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux carmins, une injustice. Malheureusement, tergiverser sur ce type de détails ne ferait certainement pas avancer la mission. Alors une séparation s'effectua et chacun décida d'aller dormir, histoire d'être en forme dans quelques heures pour le boulot. Enfin, certains tentèrent de dormir.

-J'vais le_ tuer_.

-Mais non, cap'taine, mais non !

Le rire de Mystel n'ajoutait rien de positif dans cette histoire, pour ne pas carrément dire qu'il démoralisait un peu plus son chef d'unité. Mais le pire se trouvait être leur petit démon roux qui sautait sur son lit en riant depuis une demi-heure. Le génie n'avait rien pour s'occuper, ayant oublié la moitié de ses affaires à Moscou et il avait tendance à devenir insupportable dès qu'il s'ennuyait. Cela était tout simplement déprimant pour Yuriy, qui, contrairement aux apparences, avait besoin d'un important nombre d'heures de sommeil pour être efficace. Heureusement, la solution fut finalement trouvée lorsque Mystel alluma la télévision, sur une chaîne dite découverte avec des tas de programmes permanents sur la faune, la flore, et tout ce qui pouvait intéresser le gosse. Une heure plus tard, le sale môme s'était enfin endormi et Yuriy alla couper l'appareil bénie avant de rejoindre Morphée qui commençait à se sentir délaissé.

* * *

-Pourquoi Osaka ?

-Mission Takao, mission. Plus vite tu te la fermeras et plus vite tu sauras le plan.

Le ton, froid et acide, de Kai n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque colère. Non, c'était juste que l'avion ne lui réussissait généralement pas très bien et cela se faisait ressentir lorsque, à une heure du matin, dans une chambre d'hôtel, il devait expliquer quelque chose de technique à Takao. Il était vrai que l'autre garçon était déçu qu'ils ne soient pas directement rentrés à Tokyo à cause de sa sœur qui devait probablement l'attendre avec impatience. Mais, au cas où cet abruti ne l'avait pas remarqué, la destination était inscrite sur son billet d'avion, celui qui avait été honteusement abandonné dans sa chambre. Le seul pic vers le positif dans le moral d'Hiwatari avait été de savoir qu'il était avec Rei lors de son séjour dans cet hôtel. L'autre garçon, bien qu'ayant deux ans de moins que lui, était un compagnon agréable, qui ne laissait pas traîner ses affaires partout, ne faisait pas de bruit et, par-dessus tout, ne ronflait pas. Sauf que, pour expliquer à ses compères l'opération qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures, il lui fallait supporter un hyperactif blond qui mangeait des chips sur son lit et son vis-à-vis Japonais qui ne cessait de l'interrompre.

-D'après ce que l'on sait, il y a des documents importants à propos d'un nouveau carburant qui se ferait à partir de l'eau acide. Sauf que les Russes veulent cette découverte pour eux. Ils ont donc, d'après nos sources, envoyé un groupe de spéciaux pour récupérer tout ça. Et nous devons les arrêter. Des questions ?

Les spéciaux. Ceux qui étaient dotés de capacités mystérieuses et parfois effrayantes. Les quatre membres du projet Imperio étaient de ces personnes différentes des autres. Kai possédait une maîtrise presque effrayante du feu et, avec un simple briquet, il pouvait déclencher des incendies meurtriers. Le Chinois, lui, contrôlait la nature, plus particulièrement la météo, étant capable de provoquer de terribles tempêtes, surtout lorsqu'il s'associait au blond, qui comprenait la mer et pouvait forcer les vagues à prendre des tailles monstrueuses ainsi que l'eau non salée, mais dans une moins grande envergure. Quand à Takao… Son allié était l'air, dont il se servait pour provoquer des tornades, souvent miniatures, ou juste envoyer des lames de vent sur ses ennemis. Une main se leva alors, attirant l'attention du plus âgé de l'équipe.

-Oui, Max ?

-Le complexe à protéger est près de la mer, d'après ce que tu nous a montré sur la carte. On peut l'détruire un peu ?

Leurs dons étaient assez durs à maîtriser et, de façon fréquente, ils avaient tendance à rayer de la carte tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Quoique ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de faire le contraire. L'adrénaline des combats avait juste tendance à les distraire un peu trop.

-Dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Yeah !

Pour l'Américain, cela signifiait que réduire le complexe en miettes ne serait pas si dramatique.

* * *

-Yuriy tu triches !

Mao, qui attendait les garçons devant leur chambre depuis un quart d'heure afficha un sourire amusé. Trois garçons face à une douche. Cela semblait être un combat pour eux. Finalement, ennuyée d'être debout, elle tapa doucement à la porte et ce fut le benjamin de leur équipe qui lui ouvrit, déjà lavé et habillé, et avec, en prime, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Le chef a gelé l'eau de la douche !

Pauvre Mystel, lui qui aimait paresser sous le jet brûlant pendant une bonne demi-heure chaque matin. Visiblement, le Russe avait toujours aussi peu de patience. Sans faire de commentaire, malgré le rire intérieur qui la traversa lorsqu'elle vit Yuriy, bras croisés, devant la salle de bain avec un air boudeur sur ses lèvres, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. Attrapant une brosse à cheveux qui traînait dans une valise, la jeune fille fit en sorte que Brooklyn s'asseye devant elle pour qu'elle tente de le coiffer, sans beaucoup de succès. Cette masse orange semblait avoir un problème avec l'idée d'être aplatie. Bah, cela les occupait tous les deux et c'était le plus important. Finalement, après que chacun est été en mesure de se servir de la douche, ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de quitter l'hôtel. Se faire passer pour des touristes n'était pas si compliqué et puis, ils avaient des identités à respecter. Yuriy et Mao se faisaient passer pour un couple. Ce qui les amusait un brin l'un et l'autre étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis. Et Brooklyn et Mystel assuraient les rôles de leurs petits frères respectifs. Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, avant d'afficher un sourire.

-Il est sept heures quinze, la mission commence~ !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos deux reviews! C'est ce qui me motive à continuer!

Je fais de mon mieux avec cette histoire même si je dois bien admettre que ce chapitre était plus complexe à écrire que les autres. De l'action, enfin! Une explosions, des disparus et des pouvoirs qui épuisent l'organisme. Voilà ce qui est au programme dans ce chapitre.

En ce qui concerne les petits textes sur chacun en début de chapitre, je les écris au feeling, donc ça n'a parfois rien à voir avec les personnages dont on parle dans le chapitre.

* * *

_Rei Kon n'avait aucun souvenir datant d'avant ses six ans. C'était un secret qu'il gardait pour lui, ne tenant pas à recevoir un flot de questions de la part de ses coéquipiers. Surtout que ce manque avait une raison bien précise. D'après monsieur Dickenson, ses parents avaient perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture et, seul survivant, il avait tout effacé de son esprit pour ne pas souffrir. Le Chinois n'avait jamais rien eu à redire sur cette version. A ses yeux, il s'agissait là de la seule vérité possible._

Juste avant l'explosion, Max était _persuadé_ que tout se passait bien. Chargé de la surveillance extérieure, le blond était posté dans un bâtiment voisin. Le peu d'employés avait facilité son entrée et il s'était réfugié assez haut pour avoir une bonne vue sur la situation, avec ses lunettes spéciales qui faisaient office de jumelles. Tout en ne se plaçant pas non plus dans les derniers étages pour être sûr de pouvoir fuir sans se faire prendre en cas de problème. Même si, au final, son but était de protéger et non de détruire. Et, par conséquent, l'adolescent ne voyait pas pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait à s'en prendre à lui. Les gentils gagnent toujours ! Voilà ce qu'il avait lancé à Kai pour le détendre avant l'opération. Même si, grognon comme il était, l'autre n'y avait pas fait attention.

C'était un choix. De ne pas être à l'intérieur avec les autres. L'Américain n'était pas fanatique d'user de la violence sur des êtres humains. Les bâtiments étaient une autre histoire. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement amusant dans le fait de les voir s'écrouler comme des châteaux de cartes. En général, pourtant, Max ne pouvait pas occuper la place extérieure, ce rôle revenant plutôt à Rei, dont les capacités s'adaptaient mieux à l'air libre. Cependant, l'autre avait certaines connaissances en arts martiaux et il avait assuré Kai, qui décidait de leurs positions, de lui laisser une place dans l'équipe interne. Blondie avait été ravi de ce changement même si faire un high-five à son camarade juste devant leur capitaine n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de montrer leur sérieux.

Bah, Kai n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Juste un brin coincé. C'était comme ça que Max le voyait en tout cas. Après quelques heures peu passionnantes à communiquer par micros, l'Américain devint persuadé que rien ne risquait d'arriver. Après tout, l'ennemi aurait déjà dû se montrer. Mais rien. Il s'autorisa donc à déguster le sandwich qu'il avait amené et il coupa momentanément la conversation avec les autres pour ne pas que les bruits de mastication le dénoncent. Cela s'était déjà produit, même si ça n'était rien en comparaison du jour où Takao avait renversé du soda l'ordinateur portable d'Hiwatari, et Max n'avait franchement pas envie de se faire crier après.

Et puis, un 'boum' peu rassurant accompagné d'une déflagration lumineuse l'avaient convaincu qu'il avait fait une erreur. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, notre blond balança ce qui restait de son repas dans un coin avant de remettre le casque équipé d'un micro sur son crâne.

-Les gars ? Il s'passe quoi ? Hey !

Silence radio.

-Fuck.

Remballant son matériel, en quatrième vitesse, Max fourra le tout dans son sac à dos et dévala les marches de l'immeuble tout aussi rapidement que possible tout en tentant de rester discret. Visiblement, le bâtiment était en feu. Ceci était le problème numéro un. Et ce qu'il fallait faire était compliqué. Comme la mer n'était qu'à deux cent mètres, Max s'y précipita, balançant son sac sur le sable. De la concentration. Des gestes lents. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Un feu ne peut pas être éteint avec de l'eau salée s'il est trop important, à cause de l'évaporation possible de cette dernière. Cependant, le sel n'était qu'une partie de l'eau et, avec un peu d'entraînement, on pouvait séparer les deux éléments. Heureusement que le coin était désert et que l'on n'avait pas le droit de s'y baigner, à cause d'une marée noire qui avait eut lieu quelques années plus tôt à quelques kilomètres. Les paumes de l'adolescent se posèrent l'une contre l'autre et une vague, de plus en plus haute, commença à arriver du large. L'exercice était complexe et le garçon eut plusieurs fois l'impression que ses poumons quémandaient un peu trop d'air. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, beaucoup trop, à cause de l'effort. Pourtant, cela ne fut rien comparé à la séparation des molécules de sel et d'eau.

Ses genoux flanchèrent sous son poids. Impossible, il n'allait pas réussir. Si, les autres avaient besoin de lui. Les sirènes des pompiers ne résonnaient toujours pas. Par miracle, la masse cristalline, à présent pure, passa au-dessus de lui pour aller s'écraser sur le bâtiment en flammes, y faisant sans doute de gros dégâts mais qu'importe. Kai, en théorie, maîtrisait le feu mais, en vérité, il n'était pas capable de l'empêcher de croître. Et, de toute manière, il ne faisait jamais rien exploser. Max était en train de songer à cela lorsque l'eau tomba sur lui. Après tout, il était sur le chemin de la vague. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver sa propre vie, il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau l'entourer et l'engloutir.

* * *

Le combat était inégal. On ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils se retrouveraient face à ces trois types sortis de nulle part. Enfin, ils n'étaient sans doute pas si forts que ça, mais le terrain les mettait à leur avantage. Et les forces commençaient à leur manquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de faire de leur mieux. Mao avait provoqué la chute de plusieurs objets dans les couloirs. Et Yuriy bloquait comme il le pouvait les attaques d'un type qui maniait le feu. Lorsqu'on savait que son don était de maîtriser la glace, l'on comprenait le problème. Le seul qui semblait bien s'en sortir était Brooklyn. Il faut dire qu'après l'avoir vu se servir de ses pouvoirs sur une dizaine de gardes, leurs autres ennemis avaient peur de s'approcher. Et, pour être sincère, cela se comprenait. Les premiers gardiens s'étaient écroulés, morts, les autres… Oh, il ne restait d'eux qu'une enveloppe vide souffrant de folie. Deux des rescapés avaient juste attrapé leurs armes et, avec cette absence d'espoir dans leur regard, s'étaient fait sauter la tête.

Le gamin avec la casquette avait semblé plus que perturbé en voyant Brooklyn applaudir, comme s'il venait de gagner un gros lot à la fête foraine. Pourtant, la seule chose cruelle chez cet enfant était son innocence. C'était elle qui lui donnait cette étrange vision du bien et du mal et qui l'empêchait de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait pas que battre les '_méchants_'.

L'explosion fut le point culminant de cette après-midi. Ce n'était la faute de personne, sauf de l'abruti de scientifique à qui Mystel avait volé des documents importants, tout en esquivant les attaques d'un asiatique qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'en aller avec cette clé de données. Donc, pour en revenir au scientifique, ce dernier, en reculant pour éviter de se faire tuer, percuta un bouton d'autodestruction du laboratoire. En voyant qu'ils ne possédaient qu'une minute pour quitter le bâtiment, les deux adolescents ennemis s'étaient précipités vers la sortie, après avoir communiqué la nouvelle à leurs camarades à l'aide de leur moyens de communication longue distance. Franchir la porte avait été une épreuve, tant elle paraissait loin et impossible à atteindre. Au dernier moment, le blond avait laissé tomber les données contenues dans la clé USB mais, à l'instant où il se retournait pour les récupérer, l'autre garçon l'avait attrapé par le bras et tiré à l'extérieur.

Moins de cinq secondes après leur sortie, le laboratoire du second étage, le bâtiment en comprenait trois, explosa.

Mystel ne se souvint que du choc de son corps heurtant le sol et puis du noir qui suivi.

* * *

Lorsque les prunelles bleutées de Max se rouvrirent, il ne vit que le ciel, qui oscillait entre rouge et orangé. Visiblement, l'eau n'avait pas réussi à le tuer. Ce qui était plutôt rassurant. L'état de ses camarades ne fut pas ce qui le préoccupa en premier. Non, tout d'abord, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le sable, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé, ayant du mal à replacer les événements de plus tôt dans l'ordre. Puis, lorsque cela fut fait, il se redressa d'un bond, uniquement pour avoir la nausée. Bon, son organisme ne s'était sans doute pas encore remis de sa baignade forcée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de chercher son sac à dos du regard, sans succès, avant de marcher lentement jusqu'au bâtiment dont le feu avait été à présent éteint, sans doute grâce à lui.

Toujours pas de pompiers. Oh, il avait presque oublié. Tout ce qui concernait le groupe que dirigeait monsieur Dickenson possédait une politique spéciale. Les gens du bâtiment voisin, le seul à des kilomètres, avaient sans doute été évacués et, on laissait aux agents un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. En voyant ce qui restait de l'édifice qu'il avait arrosé, le blond songea qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs heures pour…

_Où étaient les autres_? Cela ne le frappa qu'à cet instant.

En théorie, ils auraient dû se trouver là, dehors. Un mauvais pressentiment noua le ventre du garçon qui se mit à courir. Lorsqu'enfin son champ de vision capta une présence humaine, ce fut en deux corps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Rei !

Max fit un dérapage incontrôlé dans sa course et s'écroula aux pieds de son ami. Immédiatement, ses doigts, qui tremblaient, se posèrent sur le cou de l'autre, pour vérifier s'il vivait encore.

_Rien._

Si ! Une pulsation. Puis d'autres. Une sorte de rire s'échappa de la gorge du garçon tandis qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le second individu attira son attention. Un adolescent qui devait avoir leur âge, avec une longue natte blonde et la peau matte. Jamais Max ne l'avait vu et ce n'était sans doute ni un garde ni un scientifique. Pourtant, il alla vérifier s'il respirait, ce qui était le cas. Le bâtiment, qui s'était affaissé, émettait toujours de la fumée et cela était potentiellement dangereux. Max traîna donc les deux blessés, qui refusaient de reprendre conscience, jusqu'à l'édifice voisin encore entier et il les installa sur des canapés d'une salle de repos des employés.

Le second blond était un ennemi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, il traita les deux de la même façon, passant de l'eau sur leurs peaux abîmées, chacun ayant quelques brûlures légères. Parce que le moment n'était pas à s'entretuer et que Max abhorrait la violence de toute manière. Pourtant, tandis qu'il soignait les deux miraculés, il ne cessait de se demander où étaient Takao et Kai.

Dire que tout cela était arrivé parce qu'il avait voulu manger un sandwich… Enfin non, mais c'était le sentiment qui le traversait à cet instant. _La culpabilité._


	6. Chapter 6

Avec les cours je risque de moins écrire cette semaine. Parce que je rédige les chapitres au fur et à mesure et je n'en ai aucun d'avance. Disons que je prends juste un peu de temps pour noter la chronologie de l'histoire sur une feuille avant de taper mon texte.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

_Takao était souvent considéré comme étant un idiot. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait laissé tout le monde sous le choc lorsqu'il avait réussi haut la main son test de connaissances l'année précédente. En sortant de la salle, personne n'avait remarqué le sourire, bien que discret, qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Kai. Ce dernier ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir aidé son cadet à réviser. Il avait toujours été persuadé que le Japonais n'était pas si idiot que ça et il en avait la preuve. Sans compter que l'expression dépitée de plusieurs de leurs instructeurs était inestimable._

Le sentiment de solitude qui s'imposait à son esprit lui donnait envie de pleurer. Simplement, cela ne changerait rien. Et, de toute manière, c'était en tant que soldat qu'il était présent sur les lieux. Ses quinze ans ne lui donnaient pas d'excuse. A cause de son erreur, tant de vies avaient manqué de disparaître. D'ailleurs, certains de ses compagnons étaient peut-être déjà…

Ne surtout pas penser à ça. Son matériel de communication était en miettes, quelque part dans au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique, sans doute. Aucune chance de le récupérer. Le front de l'adolescent se posa contre la vitre d'un distributeur de nourriture qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Même la vision des barres chocolatées et des sandwichs ne parvint pas à lui remonter le moral. Pour ne pas dire que cela ne faisait que lui remettre en tête son erreur. Ses yeux se fermèrent, avec force, juste un moment. Le temps de tout oublier, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que tout allait bien. Un sanglot lui échappa.

-Max…

Le blond fit volte-face brusquement, s'éraflant la main contre la machine au passage. Devant lui, se tenait Rei, dont les avant-bras étaient couverts de légères brûlures qui guériraient sans doute assez vite. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison du regard du garçon. Ses prunelles dorées restaient fixées sur son camarade avec un mélange d'appréhension et de doute. Un silence passa puis, n'y tenant plus, le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Sans pleurer, sans hurler, juste en restant accroché à lui. Comprenant, le Chinois referma comme il le pu ses bras blessés autour du corps de son cadet. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait parler à cet instant. Il fallait juste laisser la peine se faire dévorer par la chaleur de l'étreinte, pour aller un peu mieux.

Le moment ne dura qu'une minute mais, pour eux, ce fut suffisant. Assez pour que Max puisse essuyer ses yeux humides dans sa manche et que les lèvres du second garçon laissent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Max_.

Leurs phrases furent lancées au même moment et, durant une poignée de secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent, surpris. Puis, le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, articulant un merci muet. Rei savait toujours quoi dire pour remonter le moral des gens.

* * *

L'éclat de panique dans les yeux de Mao n'avait pas échappé aux autres, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis. Elle était la seule à encore posséder son micro sur elle lorsque le message d'alerte avait été hurlé, encore et encore, par Mystel. La voix d'un autre garçon lui était également parvenue, comme si lui aussi cherchait à prévenir quelqu'un mais, pour le coup, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. A leur arrivée dans le bâtiment, la jeune femme avait utilisé un pistolet paralysant sur ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route tout en faisant trembler murs et objets pour déstabiliser les Japonais. Cependant, à aucun moment elle n'avait songé que cela pouvait avoir endommagé la structure de l'édifice. Cela ne la frappa qu'alors qu'elle courrait pour s'échapper, après avoir encouragé les autres à faire de même. Au moment de l'accident, elle se trouvait au second étage, comme le reste de ses alliés et ennemis. Cependant, le bâtiment était plutôt imposant et les étages larges. Ainsi, elle ne croisa pas Mystel lorsque ce dernier s'échappa. La Chinoise venait d'atteindre le premier par l'escalier de secours lorsque le plafond craqua à cause de l'explosion. Etre capable de déclencher des tremblements de terre ne lui donnait malheureusement pas le don de contenir les dégâts et elle se précipita dans un coin, tout en essayant d'esquiver comme elle en était capable. Juste avant que tout devienne noir à cause des débris qui ne cessaient de tomber, son regard capta Yuriy, en compagnie de celui qui maniait le feu, tous deux semblants totalement perdus au niveau de la direction a suivre.

* * *

Takao avait appris beaucoup de choses en regardant des films. La première règle était de ne jamais aller dans les bois pour faire du camping parce que des monstres risquaient de vous attaquer. La seconde était qu'avec un peu d'espoir on pouvait réaliser tous ses rêves et la dernière que, en cas d'invasion de zombies, de feu ou autre, il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, monter mais toujours descendre. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il vit le gosse aux cheveux roux se précipiter à l'étage supérieur, il se sentit obligé de lui courir après pour le forcer à redescendre. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas si simple que cela et, alors qu'il allait l'attraper par le col, l'escalier se mit à trembler un peu trop fortement et le troisième étage s'écroula sur eux. L'enfant s'arrêta, visiblement apeuré et le Japonais en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, histoire de le protéger. Parce que ennemi ou non, Takao refusait que ce môme soit tué. C'était sans doute son côté protecteur de grand-frère qui refaisait surface.

* * *

La première chose que constata Kai à son réveil était qu'il faisait froid. Et pas qu'un peu. La source de l'atmosphère gelée était visiblement le cadavre appuyé sur son épaule. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne dénuée de vie parce que la peau était froide, bien loin des trente-sept degrés réglementaires. Simplement, comme il faisait noir, sans doute à cause de tout ce qui s'était écroulé sur eux, le jeune homme avait du mal à voir s'il s'agissait d'un allié ou d'un ennemi. Quoique le corps était plutôt lourd et que Takao et Rei étaient tous deux assez minces. Donc c'était sans doute un adversaire.

Il lui fallait absolument son briquet. En tâtonnant le sol, sans bouger de sa position, il arriva à mettre la main sur son fidèle compagnon et une petite flamme se dessina bientôt à ses côtés. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'agrandir et commença à observer ce qui l'entourait. Visiblement, en tombant sur lui le plafond n'avait pas fait de dégâts majeurs. Sauf au niveau de son pied droit, qui était coincé sous une poutre. Pour être franc, Hiwatari s'inquiéta plus de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt que d'être coincé. Le membre était sans nul doute abîmé et s'était l'adrénaline produite à son réveil qui lui permettait de ne rien sentir. Enfin, tout du moins, il l'espérait. Dégageant le cadavre sans vraiment lui prêter attention, parce qu'il commençait très légèrement à paniquer pour sa propre personne. Juste un peu. Parce que tout le monde était au courant que Kai Hiwatari était le Chuck Norris de l'époque. Incassable.

Après une quinzaine de minutes d'effort, il parvient à dégager son pied et, en voyant l'état de ce dernier, une grimace naquit sur ses traits. Sa chaussure avait été à moitié détruite, sans doute lorsqu'il s'était dégagé et son pied était une masse sanglante qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. Il serra les dents tout en essayant de ne pas prêter trop attention à la sensation brûlante qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

_Ce fut à cet instant que le cadavre émit un grognement._

* * *

Tout ça à cause c'était la faute des zombies. C'est ce que Takao ne cessait de marmonner, coincé dans un espace vital minuscule au milieu des débris de l'escalier. Lui n'était pas totalement dans le noir, les derniers rayons de soleil lui parvenant encore par le trou béant situé au-dessus de lui qui se trouvait être les restes du toit. Malheureusement, c'était trop haut pour qu'il l'atteigne. Surtout avec le gosse qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très en forme, pour ne pas dire qu'il était resté silencieux depuis l'accident, replié sur lui-même au côté de son aîné. Au début, le brun pensait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient ennemis, puis il avait calculé que le pauvre gosse était sans doute terrifié. Ce qui était plutôt logique. Lui-même n'était pas franchement motivé. Ils étaient plutôt loin d'Osaka, près de la mer, seuls, sans personne pour venir les sauver.

-Est-ce qu'on va venir nous chercher, monsieur ?

Un sursaut le traversa tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder le gosse qui venait de s'exprimer. Poil de Carotte n'avait pas l'air d'être un idiot, ça, même Takao pouvait s'en rendre compte, pourtant, dire la vérité semblait être trop cruel. Alors, l'adolescent afficha un sourire aussi confiant que possible tout en tapotant le crâne de l'autre du bout des doigts, parce qu'il l'avait quand même vu tuer des gens moins d'une heure avant et il se méfiait légèrement.

-Bien sûr ! J'suis sûr que les secours sont en route !

* * *

Mao errait depuis plus de quinze minutes dans les décombres, à la recherche d'une sortie, sans beaucoup de succès, lorsqu'un rai de lumière capta son attention. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion mais elle s'approcha cependant, jusqu'à découvrir une ouverture à peine assez grande pour qu'elle y passe. Elle réalisa alors que la lumière venait d'un bracelet lampe-torche, un gadget dont les enfants raffolaient qui consistait en un simple bracelet en plastique sur lequel on tirait de temps en temps pour qu'il émette une lumière assez forte pour équivaloir une bonne vielle lampe-torche. Le propriétaire de l'objet était un gamin aux cheveux blonds, qui ne cessait de crier deux noms, inconnus à l'adolescente, tout en cherchant visiblement à voir s'il y avait des survivants, mais cependant sans entrer dans les débris.

-Hey !

L'idée était tout bonnement stupide. Ce gosse était sans doute un ennemi. Pourtant, s'il était là, peut-être que Mystel l'était aussi. Après tout, elle était pratiquement sûre que son blond à elle avait réussi à s'en tirer. Le regard bleuté la chercha pendant un moment avant de finalement se lever. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que ce type attendait. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait, pourtant, il mit ses mains en porte-voix avant de lui crier qu'il allait chercher une corde et de partir en courant. Aucune question, aucun reproche dans son regard. Mao ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais si ce garçon avait dit qu'il allait revenir, pourquoi ne pas le croire ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Si Yuriy avait été présent, il lui aurait reproché sa confiance excessive, comme d'habitude. Mais il était aux abonnés absents et sortir lui paraissait être une urgence. Ce truc risquait encore de s'écrouler après tout.

* * *

Une corde, cela ne devait pas être si complexe à trouver. Mais cette fille était une méchante, une ennemie. Sans doute tenterait-elle de le réduire en morceaux dès qu'il l'aurait tiré de là. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ce type d'extrémités. En entrant dans l'édifice intact, blondie se mit à chercher du matériel de secours. Chaque bâtisse en possédait. Il fallait juste trouver où.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix de Rei le tira de ses pensées et il expliqua rapidement son problème. Son ami, malgré ses blessures, accepta de l'aider, abandonnant quelques instants la surveillance de l'inconscient qui semblait pour l'instant incapable de se réveiller.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en tirer ?

-Oui, il n'a pas de blessures sévères. Enfin je l'espère.

Si le Chinois restait au chevet de l'autre c'était pour l'aider en cas de problème mais également pour le surveiller. Après tout, sauver un ennemi était une chose. Le laisser vous tuer une autre. Lorsqu'ils mirent la main sur une corde, chacun retourna à son poste. En soupirant, Rei songea que la nuit risquait d'être longue. En voyant, par la fenêtre, des nuages se dessiner dans le ciel, il se dépêcha de les chasser avec ses pouvoirs. Pas de pluie acide ce soir. Hors de question.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à fofollenc pour son sympathique commentaire ! C'est ce qui m'a donné la force d'écrire ce chapitre pour lequel j'ai eu plus de mal que pour les précédents. Aujourd'hui, pas de petit paragraphe sur un personnage en particulier par contre. Disons que je dois mettre au propre des tas d'idées en ce qui concerne nos héros, histoire que je sois sûre de ne pas écrire un truc qui ne sera plus d'actualité deux chapitres plus loin !

Au sujet du couple qui a été proposé, je l'apprécie également donc je pense que ces deux-là termineront ensemble.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cette sensation d'engourdissement était étrange, presque effrayante. Comme si son corps avait été gelé par Yuriy et que plus aucune partie de son organisme ne voulait bouger. Même soulever ses paupières demandait un effort trop conséquent. Pourtant, autour de lui, le monde était en mouvement. Des voix résonnaient de toute part. Quelqu'un avait posé une compresse fraîche sur son front. Qui ? Réfléchir demandait de garder conscience. Mais cela était peine perdue. Alors, sans se rendre compte qu'on était en train de le secouer, Mystel retomba dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de réparateur. Cela n'empêcha pas Mao de continuer à agiter le corps meurtri, jusqu'à ce que les deux autres jeunes gens l'arrêtent et l'éloignent de son ami. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle risquait simplement de lui faire mal. Une litanie de paroles de réconfort s'échappait des lèvres de celui qui possédait un regard de la couleur de l'or. Finalement, la jeune fille se laissa éloigner, sans accepter de quitter la pièce. Le second canapé de l'endroit lui allait très bien. Hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne. Pas _encore_.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le ton était empli de colère et d'incompréhension. Qui étaient ces types, venant de nulle part, qui avait fait échouer toute cette opération ? De quel droit avaient-ils fait ça ? A cause de leur futile intervention, les documents étaient perdus, Mystel refusait de se réveiller et ses deux autres compagnons étaient peut-être… Pourtant, la Chinoise refusait les larmes qui ne souhaitaient que naître dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas une pleurnicheuse. Oh que non. Un soldat, voilà quel était son rôle. Et, jusqu'au bout, elle continuerait dans cette optique. C'est pour cela qu'elle répéta sa question, sur un ton plus brusque. Comptaient-ils juste l'ignorer ? A présent, des regrets commençaient à apparaître dans son esprit. Lorsque le blond l'avait aidé à sortir du bâtiment, le prendre en otage aurait été plus malin. La donne aurait été la même de chaque côté. Au lieu de ça, elle leur devait quelque chose. Et, en plus, elle était seule contre deux. Le blond quitta alors la pièce pour aller reprendre ses recherches.

-Tes ennemis, je suppose.

Sa tête se redressa un peu trop violemment et quelque chose dans son cou craqua, lui arrachant un frisson. Aucune douleur mais le bruit des os s'entrechoquant ne lui avait jamais inspiré que du dégoût depuis la première fois où elle avait entendu ce son horrible alors que Brooklyn assassinait quelqu'un. En tout cas, celui qui semblait trop calme pour être sincère se moquait d'elle. Et la demoiselle n'appréciait guère les insolents qui croyaient posséder tous les droits. Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ne décela aucune malice dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, juste de l'inquiétude.

_Ils étaient dans la même galère. _

Le sujet ici n'était pas Mao contre deux méchants qui devait en même temps s'occuper de Mystel mais Mao contre deux types aussi perdus que sa personne et qui comptaient l'aider à surveiller son ami. Parce que, au regard de l'autre garçon, elle pigea immédiatement que personne n'allait mourir ce soir. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et elle non plus, au final.

-Je présume que nous devons faire une trêve forcée ?

-Cela serait plus sage, en effet.

Époussetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière, l'adolescente se redressa avant de tendre la main à son allié temporaire. Ce dernier lui rendit son geste et elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'il ne tremblait pas et ne cherchait point à lui écraser les doigts. Ce type était sincère.

-Je suis Mao.

-Et moi Rei.

Leurs prénoms n'importaient guère, ils le savaient l'un et l'autre. Des centaines de Mao et de Rei existaient en ce monde. Et puis, leur geste avait scellé un pacte qu'aucun n'oserait détruire. A l'instant où leurs routes se sépareraient, ils oublieraient tout l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Que doit-on faire face à un cadavre qui grogne ? Rah, où était ce crétin de Japonais fan de films de zombies quand on avait besoin de sa personne ? Tout ce que Kai arrivait à se souvenir c'était qu'il fallait viser la tête. Attrapant son briquet, il éclaira la chose autant que possible, histoire de voir où se trouvait la dite-tête. Dans le but de pouvoir viser plus facilement. Chaque mouvement envoyait une décharge de douleur dans son pied droit et, de temps en temps, il voyait des étoiles tandis que sa vision se troublait. Ce qui n'était guère rassurant. Un nouveau grognement de la créature trop froide pour être en vie lui arracha un presque sursaut. Presque parce qu'il parvint à s'empêcher de réagir comme une fillette apeurée. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa réputation de se laisser trop aller. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Et la situation lui semblait de plus en plus dérangeante.

Est-ce que c'était du Russe ? Non, sincèrement, _ça allait trop loin_. Depuis quand les zombies parlaient-ils sa langue maternelle ? Et puis, lorsque la flamme de son briquet se refléta dans deux orbes cyans, il réalisa que l'individu allongé au milieu des débris était vivant. Ce qui était tout simplement impossible. Kai l'avait touché, plus tôt. Il était glacé. Comme un cadavre dans une chambre froide.

Le _ cadavre_ ne semblait pas exactement du même avis puisqu'il parvint à s'asseoir avant de se masser l'arrière du crâne tout en continuant de marmonner dans sa langue maternelle. Pour Kai, qui parlait en majorité en anglais, la langue que monsieur Dickenson avait forcé ses quatre protégés à apprendre pour pouvoir communiquer plus facilement les uns avec les autres, c'était une situation franchement étrange.

-как делa?

Autant essayer après tout. Et puis, demander comment ça allait ne risquait sans doute pas de faire trop de dégâts. Le sursaut de l'autre garçon lui arracha même un semblant de fierté. Quelque chose du genre '_Moi, au moins, je sais rester digne_'. Mais ce sentiment s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il chancela à cause d'une vague de douleur. Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. En attendant, l'autre n'avait toujours pas répondu et semblait plus que sonné. D'ailleurs, Kai vit pourquoi lorsque le type retira sa main derrière sa tête. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Il avait sans doute reçu un sacré choc.

-Мне холодно…

Bon, l'autre disait qu'il avait froid. Ce qui semblait plutôt normal. Après tout, sa température corporelle était plus que basse et… Oh. Le combat lui revint soudainement en tête. Ce garçon maniait la glace. Voilà pourquoi sa peau était gelée ! Kai, lui-même, avait une température corporelle en permanence à quarante degrés, donc il pouvait comprendre. Par contre, le froid que l'autre ressentait venait sans doute de sa blessure plus qu'autre chose. Agacé par sa propre souffrance, celui qui possédait deux nationalités se laissa tomber sur le sol, près de son ennemi. En temps normal, il l'aurait attaqué sans la moindre hésitation. Mais là, c'était hors de question. Aucun des deux n'était assez en forme. Sans compter que, Kai commençait à s'en rendre compte, ils se trouvaient sans doute dans une poche d'air au milieu les décombres.

-Меня это достало !

Un rire, plutôt mordant, échappa au carmin lorsqu'il entendit la voix dire cela. La phrase était terriblement vulgaire et signifiait que la situation 'faisait chier'. Pour l'instant, Yuriy ne se souciait pas que l'autre s'exprime dans la même langue que lui. Pas plus qu'il ne réalisait que sa blessure était plutôt grave et qu'il était incapable de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Pire encore, malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il ne distinguait absolument pas la flamme du briquet. Cela, celui qui avait du sang japonais le remarqua par hasard, tandis qu'en cherchant une position plus confortable, il fit passer son objet fétiche un peu trop près du regard de l'autre. Qui ne cligna même pas ses prunelles.

Kai Hiwatari n'était _pas_ une baby-sitter, encore moins lorsque lui-même souffrait le martyr. Sans compter que ce type prenait une partie de son oxygène. Pourtant l'idée de se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras ne le réjouissait guère. Il demanda à l'autre comment il se sentait, de nouveau mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Si le cerveau avait été touché durant la chute ou qu'un hématome se formait… Bon, s'il s'en sortait, il jurait de ne plus jamais lire les livres de médecine du père de Takao.

-Hey. Si tu pouvais éviter de mourir, ça m'arrangerait.

Repasser à l'anglais lui sembla être un moyen fiable pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. Ceci accompagné d'un léger coup dans l'épaule. Et ce fut le cas. Le carmin sembla faire un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, dans la limite du possible en tout cas.

Une courte pause.

Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, Kai se retrouva avec une main glacée serrée sur sa gorge. Et assez fort. Son briquet lui échappa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Pourtant, tandis qu'il essayait de combattre l'autre, ce dernier se recula brusquement, ramenant son bras contre lui comme s'il s'était brûlé. Feu contre glace. Le plus jeune avait l'avantage. Mais bon, c'était bien fait pour lui. L'on attaque pas les gens ainsi. Même lorsque l'on réalise soudainement que ce sont des ennemis. Kai s'écarta cependant un brin tout en massant sa pauvre gorge, avant de chercher à tâtons son briquet.

-J'essayais juste de t'aider, tch.

-Où sommes-nous ?

La réponse était brusque et agressive. Un peu trop. Au final, Hiwatari préférait lorsque l'autre n'était qu'un légume incapable de s'exprimer correctement.

-Le bâtiment s'est écroulé. On est coincés dans une poche d'air. Tu t'es cogné la tête et, à ce que j'ai constaté, tu ne vois plus rien.

Le mi-Japonais mi-Russe avait marmonné, tout en rallumant le briquet qu'il venait de retrouver. Un long silence lui répondit. Puis, le timbré avec qui il était décida de se lever. Ça, c'était incompréhensible, et terriblement masochiste. A quoi bon se faire encore plus mal ? Surtout avec un choc à la tête… Pourtant, les doigts de celui qui ne voyait rien glissèrent sur les débris qui les entouraient, à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie. Pendant un long moment, son cadet se contenta de l'observer puis, comprenant que l'autre avait l'intention de dégager le passage en bougeant les décombres, il coinça son briquet entre deux pierres, tout en utilisant son don pour que la flamme ne disparaisse pas.

-Pose ta main plus à gauche, il y a une pierre qui semble plus simple à dégager.

Autant s'entraider après tout. Yuriy, ne voyait rien de mal à s'en sortir. Surtout que, pour l'instant, agir seul lui était impossible. Entre un garçon qui était en équilibre sur un pied appuyé contre des débris et un autre qui devait se faire guider pour agir, la situation ne semblait pas des plus optimistes.

* * *

Peut-être, cela n'était qu'une supposition bien sûr, mais peut-être que sa maîtrise du vent pourrait les aider à se sortir de là. Jusqu'à présent, Takao avait déjà tenter de mettre Brooklyn, qui s'était présenté de façon spontanée après cinq minutes, sur ses épaules pour voir si ce dernier était capable d'atteindre le trou béant qui donnait sur les restes du toit, mais sans succès. Malheureusement, le Japonais avait tendance à être brusque de nature et c'est pour cela qu'il n'utilisait jamais son don sur des êtres humains. Mais, ce n'était pas comme si une quelconque autre solution était disponible.

Et, en même temps, Takao n'avait pas franchement confiance. Le gamin ne semblait pas spécialement méchant mais ce n'était peut-être pas le genre à l'aider à monter une fois qu'il serait à l'air libre. Déjà, en le prenant sur ses épaules plus tôt, le plus âgé était mal à l'aise. Sans doute parce que le môme, qui était, quelques heures plus, un tueur psychopathe qui avait dégommé un peu trop de personne au goût du membre du projet Imperio, ne lui faisait pas une si bonne impression que ça.

-Ta-ka-o !

Oh, l'enfant tirait sur sa manche pour avoir son attention depuis quelques instants. Affichant de nouveau un sourire aussi confiant que possible, il se mit à la hauteur du gamin.

-Oui, Brook' ?

-En utilisant cette pierre comme appui, tu devrais pouvoir sauter et atteindre le rebord là-haut et ainsi sortir.

-Hein ?

Les yeux bleus du plus grand clignèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il n'observe le décor qui les entourait pour constater que son cadet avait entièrement raison. Il n'y avait absolument pas penser. Décidément, son ennemi miniature était plein de surprise. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'impossible dans ce plan.

-Et te laisser là ? Hors de question !

Il avait toujours été ainsi. Protecteur des plus jeunes et totalement inconscient. Souvent, ses camarades disaient qu'il s'agissait là de ses plus grandes qualités. C'est ce qui le rendait capable de réaliser tout ce qu'il désirait. Un sourire, plutôt doux, naquit sur le visage du roux.

-Tu es bizarre, Takao !

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire, tous les deux. Cependant, c'était plus pour écarter le stress qu'autre chose. Même s'ils ne se sentaient pas encore trop en danger. Eux, au moins, n'étaient pas coincés dans un endroit qui manquait d'air.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis navrée mais j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps et, par conséquent, je n'ai pas avancé ma pauvre fic. Cependant, comme maintenant je suis finalement libre de toute contrainte, ou presque, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Et leur rire commença à ressembler à de l'hystérie. Les larmes se dessinaient dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils n'osaient plus croiser le regard de l'autre. Leurs chances de survie devenaient de plus en plus faibles au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Les nuages qui se formaient au-dessus d'eux, et qui semblaient parfois disparaître uniquement pour mieux revenir, n'étaient pas rassurants. Rien ne l'était dans cette galère aux allures de piège infernal. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Japonais commença à se sentir mieux, à avoir l'esprit moins embrouillé par toute cette noirceur qui ne lui convenait pas. Si même lui perdait espoir, alors le monde vivrait ses derniers instants bientôt. Cela était une évidence. Et si jamais il ne revenait, ses camarades ne s'en remettraient pas de ce drame. Pas même Hiwatari, qui était sans nul doute en train de se plaindre de lui quelque part. A dire qu'il était encore trop lent, trop borné et que sa gentillesse était dénuée de sens. Il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas décidé de courir après le gamin meurtrier, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Quoique si, le bâtiment se serait tout de même effondré. Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il baissa sa casquette devant ses yeux, pour essuyer ses larmes aussi dignement que possible. Ce que l'enfant à ses côtés fit de manière moins discrète en essuyant ses propres prunelles à l'aide de la manche de sa tenue qui avait autrefois été immaculée. Et, lorsque le seul le silence s'adressa à eux, le plus âgé fit tourner l'objet sur sa tête, le mettant à l'envers, pour être en mesure d'adresser un sourire, bien qu'un peu bancal, à son cadet.

-Bon, au lieu de déprimer, on va sortir de là, d'accord ?

L'appréhension de Takao était plus que perceptible. A cet instant, tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné au sujet de la prudence allait voler en éclats. Il allait tenter l'impossible se servir de ses pouvoirs sur un être humain et autrement que pour le blesser. C'était la seule solution après tout. Il y avait quelque chose chez le gamin qui avait provoqué une sorte de déclic dans son cœur. Un détail étrange, quelque chose dans le regard de celui qui avait assassiné tous ceux sur son passage plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'aurait pas été en mesure de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait et cela n'avait aucune importance. Seule l'action comptait.

-Je vais t'envoyer sur le toit, de là tu me diras si tu vois un truc… Genre des secours ou une façon de s'échapper !

Tout en se montrant optimiste et sympathique, l'aîné savait parfaitement que le rouquin disparaitrait sans doute sans lui apporter la moindre aide. Bah, sauver une vie était plus important que le reste, après tout. Même si c'était celle d'un ennemi. Plus tard, Takao se poserait des questions sur cet enfant, sur ses pouvoirs et une étrange sensation de déjà-vu le torturerait un bon moment. Et les réponses qui seront découvertes vont être terribles et il doutera du monde entier. Sauf d'une seule chose : sauver ce garçon était une bonne action. Qu'importe ce qu'en diront les autres. Et c'est en songeant à cela que l'adolescent activa son don. Bien sûr, l'action fut imparfaite et il se montra maladroit par manque d'habitude. Ainsi, Brooklyn manqua de retomber par sa faute, par deux fois. Mais, heureusement, la seconde, lorsque les pouvoirs du plus âgé cédèrent sous la fatigue, le gamin eut le temps de tendre la main et d'agripper un des bords de l'ouverture créée par l'effondrement du bâtiment plus tôt. Pour se hisser, c'est son propre talent qu'il utilisa. Cette brume sombre qui semblait lui donner plus que de force qu'il n'en possédait. Et, bientôt, haletant, l'enfant se retrouva à genoux sur le toit à moitié effondré, respirant enfin de l'air frais. Enfin, tout aussi frais qu'il pouvait l'être dans ce monde abîmé bien sûr.

* * *

Ne rien voir était plus qu'handicapant. Surtout lorsque cela était combiné à des vagues de nausées incompréhensibles qui survenaient de temps en temps. Si le cerveau était touché, cela risquait de devenir problématique. Ca n'empêchait cependant pas Yuriy de continuer à déblayer les débris qui l'entourait. Et, adossé contre un pan de mur intact, le second jeune homme lui fournissait des indications claires quoique prononcées sur un ton assez faible. Au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de s'entretuer dans cet état. Bien sûr, un interrogatoire aurait été possible. Et celui qui maniait le feu aurait gagné le combat sans le moindre problème. Sauf que là, il fallait s'entraider pour s'en sortir. Ca ne plaisait à aucun des deux mais survivre était tout ce qui comptait. Les pouvoirs de Kai ne se déclenchaient heureusement pas en permanence et si l'autre s'écroulait, il pourrait sans doute le rattraper. Même si avec son pied, ça ne serait pas de la tarte. Pourquoi pensait-il à sauver cet abruti d'abord ? C'était de sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de fuir. Enfin non, mais le jeune homme avait besoin de reporter le blâme sur quelqu'un. Ca le soulageait un brin. Agacé, il donna un coup de pied, utilisant celui qui était valide, dans une pierre qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

-Hey, si tu peux bouger, t'pourrais aider !

Le ton agressif du Russe était justifié. Après tout, depuis plus d'une heure, dans cet endroit où respirer était de plus en plus complexe, c'était lui qui faisait tout le travail alors que l'autre l'observait sans bouger le petit doigt. Pourtant, la seule réponse qui lui fut offerte fut un soupir. Bon sang, s'il avait été en mesure de voir, il l'aurait assommé ce type, à défaut de pouvoir le congeler vivant. Tandis qu'il songeait à cela, son cerveau déclinant la scène en une dizaine de tortures plus ou moins effrayantes, quelque chose frôla ses doigts, le faisant s'arrêter. De l'air. Ce fut à cet instant que la blessure à l'arrière de son crâne décida de se faire insupportable et il se retrouva à genoux, à se retenir de hurler. Pourtant, il avait déjà vécu bien pire et cela n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de l'affecter. Insupporté par sa propre faiblesse, Yuriy frappa le sol de son poing, assez fort pour s'éclater les jointures et ceci plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape la sienne avec force et conviction.

-Ce n'est pas en te blessant encore plus que tu vas guérir.

Le ton était étrangement calme et le Russe fut incapable de répliquer, sans doute à cause de la fatigue. Quand à Kai, bouger lui avait causé une grande vague de douleur également, même s'il voulait éviter d'y penser à cet instant précis. Le contraste entre sa peau trop chaude et celle, glacée, de son vis-à-vis le troubla un moment, juste assez pour qu'il le lâche, aussi négligemment que possible, pour faire croire qu'il se fichait de tout cela. Et puis, il sentit l'air à son tour et ses mains attaquèrent les pierres restantes, les bougeant sans songer que tout risquait de s'écrouler s'il faisait ça. Mais rester enfermé est si effrayant que même lui ne pouvait s'y résigner. Ce qui justifiait son manque de prudence. Et puis, lorsque l'espace fut assez grand pour qu'une personne puisse s'y glisser, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, terminant assis à côté de celui qui avait fait de même, tout en tentant de faire taire la douleur.

-Tu penses que tu pourras avancer sur cinquante mètres jusqu'au couloir sans t'écrouler ?

Si l'autre avait été franc, il aurait répondu que non, qu'il préférait attendre les secours. Sauf que cela aurait été se montrer faible et qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'importe la douleur. Alors, sans répondre, Yuriy se redressa, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le haut du passage qui avait été dégagé. Heureusement, le second garçon l'attrapa par les épaules juste avant le choc et il le poussa sur le bon chemin. Et ils se mirent à avancer. Lentement, l'un se guidant uniquement au toucher des pierres sous ses doigts et le second devant se retenir de hurler à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied par terre. Et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans une partie intacte du couloir. Enfin, tout restait relatif puisqu'un trou béant était au bout de celui-ci, le mur ayant implosé sous le choc. Sauf que le vide qui se dessinait par l'ouverture n'était guère rassurant. Pourtant, le manieur du feu, qui soutenait l'autre plus ou moins contre son gré, le fit s'asseoir les jambes dans le vide et fit de même, se plaçant à ses côtés. Cela leur permettait de recevoir de l'air frais dans le visage et c'était plus qu'agréable. Chacun était couvert de poussière et de sang à cause de ce qui s'était produit.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Cela aurait été d'une inutilité évidente. Ils étaient là, en vie. La seule chose qui manquait, selon Yu', c'était son paquet de clopes. Mais il pouvait survivre sans jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se produise.

* * *

Lorsque les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il faisait nuit noire. Mystel le réalisa à la lune qu'il vit par la fenêtre ouverte. L'air était lourd, comme si un orage se préparait et il y avait quelqu'un qui, les mains tendues vers le ciel, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme pour combattre la météo qui jouait contre eux. Durant une poignée de secondes, tout resta flou pour le garçon à la peau sombre et ses yeux en virent presque à se refermer. Heureusement, à présent, il était en mesure de lutter contre la fatigue et le sommeil et, posant un coude sur le canapé où il était allongé, il se redressa, maladroitement, jusqu'à être assis. Le geste attira l'attention de l'autre personne présente qui se retrouva à ses côtés en quelques secondes.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

La voix du plus jeune était encore trop faible pour être utilisée alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas comme si plus était attendu, après tout. Il accepta, avec gratitude, la boisson qui lui fut alors tendue et profita de l'instant de silence qui vint ensuite pour se remettre les idées en place. Et tout devint alors clair. Ce type était son ennemi et c'était à cause de lui qu'ils avaient manqué de mourir. Si ces gars n'étaient pas arrivés pour les arrêter… A l'instant où il s'apprêta à lâcher son pouvoir contre le Chinois, quelque chose le retint. Un souvenir. Celui du même individu l'attrapant par le poignet pour le faire sortir du bâtiment juste avant son effondrement, l'empêchant d'accéder aux données mais lui sauvant la vie. Et, paralysé par la reconnaissance et la douleur de l'échec, Mystel garda le silence.

-On fait une sorte de trêve. Pour retrouver les autres.

Les autres ? Alors, certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas été en mesure de s'enfuir assez rapidement. Le blond baissa les yeux vers le sol, tout en se demandant ce qui avait été de travers. Tout sans doute. Aussi bien la mission que la façon dont ils avaient géré le drame. Et leurs ennemis, ceux qu'ils avaient tenté de tuer, les aidaient sans la moindre arrière-pensée… Tout cela était incompréhensible. Si différent de ce que l'on leur avait enseigné du monde, dans leur centre d'entraînement en Russie. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, doucement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et que Rei lui offrit un sourire se voulant aussi rassurant que possible.

-On va s'en sortir.

Et, au milieu de tout ce carnage, de cette journée terrible qui venait de se terminer pour qu'une nouvelle débute, Mystel ressentit une légère once d'espoir dans son cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arc de la première mission se terminera et nous verrons des trahisons, des changements de camps et beaucoup d'hésitation. J'ai des idées assez précises sur certains points de l'histoire que vous découvrirez bientôt. Le prochain arc sera consacré aux vérités. Avec deux sous-parties. Une première sur le projet Imperio et une seconde sur Brooklyn, qui a une histoire assez complexe. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de véritable confiance entre elle et le blond qui l'accompagnait. La jeune fille se refusait à accorder cela à qui que ce soit trop facilement de toute manière. Même ses alliés avaient été forcés de se battre pour obtenir quelque chose qui était une évidence pour eux. Enfin non, pas exactement, ça ne valait que pour Mystel et Brooklyn. Le plus âgé de l'équipe de la RSE, soit Russian Special Elite semblait trop fier pour croire les autres. Trop blessé aussi. Ce n'était qu'une impression qui la traversait parfois, de façon brève, lorsque son regard croisait celui, plus froid que la glace, de son camarade. Cette façon qu'il avait de ne pas détourner les yeux, de la mettre au défier de le faire… Il avait besoin de se prouver, en permanence, qu'il n'était pas faible, que rien n'arriverait. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que Mao le percevait. Et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Et, en même temps, elle savait que poser des questions à Yuriy était une mauvaise idée et qu'il se braquerait. Sans doute préférait-il être un loup sauvage gardant ses distances avec les hommes. Cette pensée traversait son esprit tandis que le garçon à ses côtés avançait dans les décombres. Max, c'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté. Etaient-ils tous devenus fous pour s'avouer leurs prénoms dans un moment pareil ? N'étaient-ils que des enfants, trop faibles, trop effrayés, pour survivre par eux-mêmes ? Et que se passerait-il une fois les blessés retrouvés ? Chacun s'enfuirait, sans un regard pour les autres ? La Chinoise trouvait tout cela ridicule. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse le formuler à vive voix, ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux jeunes adultes qui, assis sur le rebord d'un mur dévasté, semblaient contempler la nuit noire qui les entourait. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Soldat ou non, elle restait humaine.

-Yuriy !

Sa voix avait rarement été aussi forte tandis qu'elle criait, courant pour se retrouver sous eux, tout en leur faisant de grands signes. Alerté par son cri, le blond l'avait rattrapé et un sourire rassuré se dessinait également sur ses traits. Mao se rendit cependant vite compte que quelque chose clochait. Que tout n'était plus comme avant. Cela fut visible lorsque Yuriy ne glissa pas son regard sur elle et qu'il se contenta d'écouter ce que l'autre, ce type que Max nommait Kai, disait. Comme si elle n'était pas devant lui, comme si il lui préférait leur ennemi. Ce qui blessa profondément la Chinoise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son capitaine ne voyait plus. Lorsque l'Américain leur lança la corde, ce fut celui qui possédait le don de manier le feu qui l'attrapa et qui alla l'accrocher à une pierre pour qu'ils soient en mesure de descendre ensuite. Et ce fut lui qui, par ses paroles, guida le carmin, lui plaça l'objet entre les mains avant de le suivre. Et, même une fois en bas, Yuriy paraissait ne pas être à sa place dans le paysage, bras croisés, il s'enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair de colère.

-Où sont les autres ?

Sa voix restait la même, tranchante et peu amicale. Comme pour prouver au monde qu'Ivanov ne changerait pas, même ainsi. Alors, au lieu de s'inquiéter et de poser des questions, la jeune fille se contenta d'expliquer rapidement que seul Brooklyn manquait encore à l'appel ainsi qu'un des membres de l'équipe adverse. Et ce fut tout. Pas d'autre parole fut échangée. Elle hésita à le prendre par le poignet pour le guider jusqu'au bâtiment où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Sans nul doute qu'il aurait refusé de la laisser faire. Alors, avançant à ses côtés, elle se contenta de lui dire d'aller plus à gauche ou bien à droite selon le moment. La reconnaissance qu'afficha son aîné sur ses traits à chaque indication lui suffisait. De toute manière, ils étaient forcés d'aller lentement à cause du pied de celui qui était soutenu par le blond. En voyant le pauvre membre dans un tel état, Mao avait été impressionnée que le jeune homme soit encore en mesure de marcher.

* * *

L'oublier aurait été simple. Faire comme si l'autre n'avait jamais existé ne lui aurait pas posé de problème. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Brooklyn ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi. Mais ça avait sans doute à voir avec le fait que sa vie avait été sauvée par cet inconnu alors que, généralement, ses ennemis tentaient de le tuer en le traitant de monstre, en lui reprochant des actions qui n'étaient que des réflexes. Tout génie qu'il était, les comportements humains lui échappaient assez souvent. Rien ne l'avait habitué à réagir de façon positive. Et tuer était devenu un jeu, une habitude, quelque chose qui faisait qu'on le récompensait. Qu'on le laissait seul également. Même ses alliés évitaient généralement de le toucher, de trop s'approcher, par peur que ses pouvoirs se déclenchent. Chaque entraînement semblait se passer plus mal que le précédent. Le rouquin allait bientôt devenir incapable de gérer son don qui ne faisait que s'accroître. Et il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir réalisé.

L'enfant cria le nom de l'adolescent, plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que celui qui s'était presque évanoui à cause de la sur-utilisation qu'il venait de faire de ses pouvoirs ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Ce qui demanda plusieurs minutes. Rassuré de voir qu'il était encore vivant, sans savoir pourquoi, parce qu'une vie ne valait pas grand-chose, le jeune Kingston afficha un sourire et se pencha pour mieux observer Takao, qui lui adressa un regard navré. Il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre à cet instant précis, c'était évident. Ses forces étaient trop amoindries et le moindre effort lui paraissait être impossible.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, avec la pierre et l'appui ?

Pour être franc, le Japonais avait totalement occulté cette idée qui lui semblait remonter à des années. Cependant, le gamin avait raison. C'était la seule solution. Pourtant, sauter aurait été trop complexe. Son nouveau compagnon ne sembla pas d'accord avec cette absence de réaction puisqu'il ramassa une pierre qui traînait sur le toit et qu'il la lança dans la jambe du plus âgé, pour le ramener à la réalité. La douleur fut juste suffisante pour l'aider à recouvrir ses esprits et, bientôt, Takao se releva. Donc, prendre appui puis sauter. Ca ne devait pas être bien sorcier.

-Je vais essayer. Ecarte-toi.

Essayer, c'était bien le mot. Le pourcentage de réussite était assez faible et s'il échouait, la rencontre avec le mur à moitié écroulé d'en face risquait d'être terrible. Mais sa maîtrise de l'air jouait en sa faveur et, tandis que ses pieds quittaient le sol après son saut, il l'utilisa juste assez, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, pour parvenir à agripper le rebord et à se hisser sur le toit, comme son cadet l'avait fait plus tôt. A bout de souffle, l'adolescent se laissa tomber en arrière, bras écartés et observa le ciel sombre tout en tentant de calmer sa respiration. A ses côtés, l'enfant se contenta d'applaudir. Même si, en analysant mieux la situation, ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

* * *

Les retrouvailles ne furent pas aussi joyeuses qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Il y avait trop de blessés et un manque évident de matériel de soin. Ceux qui étaient en mesure d'aider faisaient de leur mieux même si ce n'était pas suffisant. Le pied de Kai nécessitait une véritable opération, dans un bloc et pas un simple bandage qui cachait une plaie qui serait bientôt infectée. Mais le pire restait le coup que Yuriy avait reçu à la tête car aucun ne possédait assez de connaissances médicales pour dire si ça guérirait correctement ou si une hémorragie interne ou quelque chose risquait de se déclencher. Le manque de vision du Russe était plus qu'inquiétant et chacun savait que lui risquait de mourir s'ils n'agissaient pas. Ce qui aurait été terrible, parce qu'ils s'étaient battus pour survivre, pour s'en sortir. Et qu'il y avait déjà assez de cadavres comme ça dans les décombres. Chacun tentait d'évacuer le stress comme il le pouvait. La seule demoiselle présente s'énervait contre le distributeur automatique, le rouant de coups de pieds, ce qui ne l'apaisait pas le moins du monde. L'autre représentant de la Chine était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à tenter de repousser l'orage, au point que cela allait finir par sembler suspect aux satellites qui observaient la planète. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Les règles devaient parfois être brisées, pour la bonne cause. Assis sur un fauteuil, celui qui venait d'Inde fredonnait une mélodie qu'aucun autre ne connaissait, comme pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Quand à celui qui possédait deux nationalités, il tentait de réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé aux deux membres manquants, mais chaque scénario devenait plus sombre que le précédent.

-Bordel ! Je vais les chercher !

Pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une heure, Yuriy se leva et chancela immédiatement à cause de sa blessure. Attendre à ne rien faire lui paraissait être criminel. Pourtant, fouiller le bâtiment de nuit était une hérésie, surtout que le seul qui était en mesure de produire de la lumière ne pouvait pratiquement pas se déplacer. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui força la forte tête à se rasseoir. Il s'abstint de lui rappeler qu'il ne voyait plus histoire de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise de nerfs chez le plus âgé du groupe. A quel moment est-ce que 'le' était devenu 'les' ? Comme si Takao aussi importait pour ses ennemis. A croire que cette nuit changeait leurs vies, leur prouvait que ce qu'on leur avait enseigné n'était pas forcément la vérité. Il est coutume que l'on dépeigne son ennemi comme un monstre n'ayant rien d'humain, parce que ça aide à le détruire. L'on ne possède pas la moindre hésitation face à quelque chose qui nous effraie, qui se glisserait chez nous pour tuer notre famille si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Par contre, si l'on se retrouve face à une personne qui n'est même pas adulte et qui nous ressemble, l'on a un instant de doute. Et c'était exactement ce que traversait le groupe qui n'en était pas encore un à cet instant.

Soudainement, au milieu de la nuit trop sombre, quelque chose leur parvint, comme un cri. Non, pas comme, c'était bel et bien un cri. Et chacun se redressa, hésitant entre se réjouir ou se méfier, jusqu'à ce que la voix se fasse plus distincte et que deux deviennent audibles. Alors, ceux qui le pouvaient se précipitèrent à la fenêtre.

* * *

Le passage était étroit et un peu trop en pente tout en étant leur seule échappatoire. Lorsque le bâtiment s'était effondré, il s'était pas mal affaissé sur lui-même. De façon suffisante, en tout cas, pour que, du côté Ouest, un amas de débris face comme une sorte d'escalier jusqu'en bas. Un chemin que même une personne expérimentée aurait préféré faire avec une corde et du matériel pour être bien assuré. Cependant, la situation ne permettait pas de tels moyens et Takao avait décidé qu'ils allaient s'y aventurer. En observant le ciel, le Japonais avait parfaitement réalisé que les nuages s'éloignaient comme si quelqu'un les repoussait et si Rei utilisait son pouvoir depuis qu'ils étaient ici, alors il devait être pratiquement épuisé. Le temps jouait contre eux.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient comme ils ne pouvaient entre les débris, le plus jeune se rendit compte que c'était trop difficile pour lui. Son corps enfantin ne lui permettait pas d'escalader les décombres et ses genoux étaient couverts de coupures diverses après quelques instants. Alors, dépité, le gamin s'assit sur une pierre, n'osant plus avancer. La structure n'était pas des plus stables et s'arrêter était une mauvaise idée. En se retournant, inquiété par l'absence de bruit derrière lui, Takao réalisa la situation et se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Lui était en mesure, plus ou moins en tout cas, de sauver sa peau mais le cadet n'y arriverait pas. Au lieu de continuer, l'adolescent préféra faire demi-tour et se baisser devant Brooklyn, tout en étant dos à lui.

-Grimpe !

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Pourquoi ce garçon n'était pas terrifié face à sa présence, comme les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à l'aider ainsi au lieu de sauver sa vie ? Le regard du roux se fit embrumé et il essuya rapidement les larmes qui y perlaient pour faire ce que l'on lui demandait. A l'instant où il se retrouva sur le dos de l'autre, sa malédiction, cette horrible brume qui l'entourait trop souvent, tenta de se déclencher. Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il la renvoya d'une pensée. Non, cet individu là, il était hors de question qu'il meurt, pas alors qu'il était en train de l'aider.

Une heure fut nécessaire, ainsi que plusieurs chutes qui les couvrirent de bleus, avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin la terre ferme. Laissant l'enfant redescendre, le plus âgé s'étira un moment, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Et la lumière du bâtiment voisin se dessina alors dans son champ de vision, ainsi que la personne qui était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Rei. Ainsi, les autres s'en étaient également tirés. Ses doigts agrippèrent ceux de Brooklyn, qu'il entraîna avec lui dans une course jusqu'à bâtiment, ayant retrouvé toute son énergie à la simple idée de revoir ses amis.


End file.
